vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Season Four
The Vampire Diaries wiki team makes every effort to maintain professional courtesy and provide sources of information for upcoming episodes. However, anyone can edit the Vampire Diaries Wiki. As a result, it is not an accurate spoiler source and should not be cited as such. The fourth season of began airing in the United States in fall 2012. It was announced on May 3, 2012 that the show was renewed for another season. Season 4 Renewal On April 25th, 2013, a back-door pilot focused on the originals, titled The Originals aired, which has been picked up by the CW for at least one season. Season Summary Season Four begins with the knowledge that everything is in transition. Elena faces her worst nightmare when she awakens after the accident and finds she must now endure the terrifying transition to become a vampire, or face certain death. Stefan and Damon are torn even further apart over how to help Elena adjust to a life she never wanted, and everyone has to cope with the chaos Alaric created when he outed the vampires and their supporters to the Mystic Falls Council and local church leaders. Despite everything that has happened to them, as Elena and her friends enter into the final stretch of high school before graduation sends them off on different paths, they feel the bond to their home town of Mystic Falls take on a deeper meaning when a new mysterious villain is introduced who seems intent on destroying it. Based on the series of books by L. J. Smith, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES' is from Bonanza Productions Inc., Outerbanks Entertainment and Alloy Entertainment in association with Warner Bros. Television and CBS Television Studios with executive producers Kevin Williamson (“Scream,” “Dawson’s Creek”), Julie Plec (“Kyle XY,” “Wasteland”), Leslie Morgenstein (“Gossip Girl,” “Private”) and Bob Levy (“Gossip Girl,” “Privileged”). Chapters Note: This is the first season to contain four chapters in contrast to the annual three chapters per season. *Chapter I: The Transition Chapter (Ep. 401-402): This chapter also wraps up/coincides with The Bloodline Chapter from Season 3. This chapter focuses on Elena's transition into a vampire and all the things that she has to look forward to now that she is one. The newly reformed Town Council, whose mission is to clean the town of vampires and anyone else they deem a threat, decides to take action. **The main antagonists of this chapter are Pastor Young and Connor Jordan. *Chapter II: The Hunter Chapter (Ep. 403-409): This chapter deals with a new threat that has arrived in the town of Mystic Falls; The supernatural hunter known as Connor has arrived to rid the town of all the vampires and hybrids bringing with him two main things, a new origin as one of the members of the thought to be extinct The Five, and also the key to revealing a Cure for vampirism. **The main antagonists of this chapter are Connor Jordan, Niklaus Mikaelson and Atticus Shane . *Chapter III: The Silas Chapter (Ep. 410-415): This chapter deals with the origins of the first immortal Silas, and the Cure for vampirism. Jeremy tries to complete the Hunter's Mark to reveal the location of Silas and the Cure, and the journey to retrieve them. This results in tragedy and the raising of Silas. **The main antagonists of this chapter are Atticus Shane, Niklaus Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson, Katherine Pierce, and Galen Vaughn. *Chapter IV: The Humanity Chapter (Ep. 416-423): This chapter deals with the aftermath of the confrontation on the Island. After Jeremy's death, Elena's pain leads Damon to make a controversial decision which has dramatic consequences for all of Mystic Falls. Meanwhile, Silas, who is now awake, has followed the group back to Mystic Falls and is bent on accomplishing his ultimate goal: to drop the veil with The Other Side. **The main antagonists of this chapter are Silas, Elena Gilbert, Kol Mikaelson and Katherine Pierce. *The main antagonists of this season are Silas and Atticus Shane. Antagonists Antagonists in Season 4 Characters Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert (23/23) / Katherine Pierce (8/23) (voice in 4x19) / Silas (1/23) (in 4x23)* * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore (23/23) / Silas (in 4x19, 4x22 and 4x23) (3/23)* * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore (23/23) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (19/23) / Silas (in 4x18 and 4x22) (2/23) * * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson (19/23) / Silas (in 4x21) (1/23)* * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (18/23) * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (17/23) / Silas (in 4x19) (1/23)* * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (17/23) / Silas (in 4x21) (1/23)* * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (13/23) (voice in 4x16) / Klaus (in 4x01) (1/23) Note1: *Appears posing as several characters, real form is played by Paul Wesley, total appearances of the character (9/23). ---- Supporting Cast *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (18/23) / Silas (1/23)* (in 4x19) *David Alpay as Atticus Shane (12/23) / Silas (2/23)* (in 4x15 and 4x17) *Grace Phipps as April Young (10/23) (voice in 4x15) *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley (8/23) *Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes (7/23) / Silas (1/23)* (in 4x21) *Todd Williams as Connor Jordan (7/23) *Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood (5/23) *Charlie Bewley as Galen Vaughn (5/23) *Rick Worthy as Rudy Hopkins (5/23) *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson (5/23) (corpse in 4x13) *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson (4/23) *Alyssa Diaz as Kimberley (4/23) *Arielle Kebbel as Alexia Branson (4/23) *Jasmine Guy as Sheila Bennett (4/23) / Silas (1/23) (in 4x14)* *Torrey DeVitto as Meredith Fell (3/23) *Raymond Scott Parks as Silas (3/23)* *Jason Spisak as Silas (3/23) (voice only) *Matthew Davis as Alaric Saltzman (3/23) / Silas (1/23) (in 4x22)* *Paul Telfer as Alexander (3/23) *Micah Parker as Adrian (3/23) *Camille Guaty as Caitlin Shane (2/23) / Silas (in 4x13 and 4x14) (2/23)* *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux (1/23) *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel (1/23) *Leah Pipes as Camille (1/23) Guest Cast *Michael Reilly Burke as Pastor Young (2/23) (voice in 4x02) *John Gabriel Rodriquez as Massak (2/23) *Michael Lee Kimel as Nate (2/23) (head in 4x05) *Aaron Jay Rome as Will (2/23) *Blake Hood as Dean (1/23) *Ser'Darius Blain as Chris (1/23) *Erin Beute as Miranda Sommers-Gilbert (1/23) *Madeline Zima as Charlotte (1/23) *Adina Porter as Nandi LaMarche (1/23) *Takara Clark as Valerie LaMarche (1/23) *Persia White as Abby Bennett Wilson (1/23) *Alejandro Livinalli as Mysterious Attacker (1/23) *Cynthia Addai-Robinson as Aja (2/23) *Malaya Rivera Drew as Jane-Anne Deveraux (1/23) *Eka Darville as Diego (1/23) *Callard Harris as Thierry (1/23) *Neko Parham as Town Council member (1/23) *Randall Taylor as Pastor McGinnis (1/23) *Nicci Faires as Heather (1/23) *Jeremy Palko as Frankie (1/23) *Dane Davenport as Jock (1/23) *Morgan Pelligrino as Pretty Girl (1/23) *Maurice Johnson as Police Officer (1/23) *Joshua Mikel as Patient (1/23) *Gabrielle Douglas as a Girl (1/23) Episodes List: 2012-2013 Notes *This is the 1st season in which Kayla Ewell (Vicki Donovan), Malese Jow (Anna) and Sara Canning (Jenna Sommers) don't appear in any episodes of the season. Gallery Photos :::This gallery contains promotional images for Season Four. For pictures from a certain episode visit the episode pages listed above. S4 Promotional Photo.jpg PaulS4 Promo.jpg IanS4 Promo.jpg NinaS4 Promo.jpg TrioS4 Promo.jpg S4-Caroline.jpg S4-Tyler.jpg S4-Stefan.jpg S4-Rebekah.jpg S4-Meredith.jpg S4-Matt.jpg S4-Klaus.jpg S4-Jeremy.jpg S4-Elijah.jpg S4-Elena.jpg S4-Damon.jpg S4-Bonnie.jpg s4official.jpg Joseph-morgan-candice-accola-and-michael-trevino.jpg|Love is Sarifice|link=http://www.theinsider.com/tv/56281_Vampire_Diaries_Exclusive_Season_4_Photo/index.html CastS4.jpg CarolineForbesS4.jpg|"AMOR EST IMMOLARE" - love is sacrifice Amor habet me.jpg|"AMOR HABET ME" - love possesses me niklaus mikaelson.jpg|"SANGUIS POTESTAS EST" - blood is power S4latin-Matt.jpg|"VULNERA SAPIENTIA" - wounds to wisdom bonnie bennett.jpg|“LIBERA NOS A MALO" - deliver us from evil rebekah mikaelson.jpg|"OSCULUM PRODITIONE MORTIFERUM EST” - betrayal's kiss is deadly elijah mikaelson.jpg|"SANGUIS EST IN AETERNUM" - blood is forever Jeremy Gilbert.jpg|"SANGUIS EST FATUM" - blood is destiny stefan A VENIT HONOS SALUTEM.jpg|"A VENIT HONOS SALUTEM" - from honor comes salvation Elenalatin.jpg|"TENETUR PER SANGUINEM" - bound by blood Damon54357.jpg|"SANGUINIS EST REATUS" - blood is guilt TVD4-the-vampire-diaries-32607396-576-960_FULL.jpg TVD4-the-vampire-diaries-32607395-576-960_FULL.jpg TVD4-the-vampire-diaries-32607397-576-960_FULL.jpg VD43ShotOriginals1820rd--1023903550097924229.jpg 599992_462761657109711_1531680910_n.jpg 73259_462761673776376_1684271106_n.jpg tvd-promo-s4-black.jpg 259993_462761670443043_314037685_n.jpg 202098-29659-63091117-m750x740-u9ad61.jpg|TVD Trio S4 CandiceAccola s4.jpg MichaelTrevino s4.jpg TorreyDeVitto s4.jpg MattRoerig s4.jpg NinaDobrev s4.jpg PaulWesley s4.jpg JosephMorgan s4.jpg SteveMcQueen s4.jpg KatGraham s4.jpg IanSomerhalder s4.jpg DanielGillies s4.jpg ClaireHolt s4.jpg 01 FULL.jpg tumblr_mgp8c2RP5K1qik2bvo1_500.png tumblr_mgp82hHmgl1qik2bvo1_500.png Triangle.jpg Vampirediaries February Sweeps Artwork.jpg|February Sweeps Artwork 486009 477595428967454 1269990173 n.jpg Damon February sweeps poster.jpeg 71428 430324760375773 370145713 n.jpg Season-4-promo-wallpaper-the-vampire-diaries.jpg Season-4-promo-wallpaper-the-vampire-diaries-32578926-1023-768.jpg Season-4-promo-wallpaper-the-vampire-diaries-32578934-1023-768.jpg season-4-promo-wallpaper-the-vampire-diaries-32578925-1023-768.jpg|promoposter of damon season-4-promo-wallpaper-the-vampire-diaries-32578932-1023-768.jpg|promoposter of rebekah season-4-promo-wallpaper-the-vampire-diaries-32578921-1023-768.jpg season-4-promo-wallpaper-the-vampire-diaries-32578922-1023-768.jpg season-4-promo-wallpaper-the-vampire-diaries-32578927-1023-768.jpg season-4-promo-wallpaper-the-vampire-diaries-32578931-1023-768.jpg season-4-promo-wallpaper-the-vampire-diaries-32578933-1023-768.jpg nina-dobrev_510.jpg s4promo.2.jpg s4promo.6.jpg tvd4dvd-art.jpg|The Vampire Diaries Season 4 DVD art revealed tumblr_mco7deX1S91qeoywuo1_500.jpg 418889 166311873522305 1578493803 n-1-.png Razd9UYmMLc.jpg GeHkGu7 Vq0.jpg C7jFhFfKLj4.jpg U0B9e0J1ivs.jpg b06dbd66a22811e29ae122000a1f9a03_7.jpg|Damon BTS ep.423 Finale _-pic from chris grismer instagram candicekatseason4.png 547213 570166396349791 593908938 n.jpg O-THE-VAMPIRE-DIARIES-ELENA-570 595 slogo.jpg Tumblr mm6y9qgvvd1qj912do1 1280-1-.jpg Graduation poster.jpg Videos |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #" | |- | colspan="3" | The Vampire Diaries Season 4 Comic-Con 2012 Trailer HD|Comic-Con promo The Vampire Diaries - 13 Million Fans Thank You|Thank you for 13 million fans TVD S4 (New footage)|New footage from s4 Comic-Con 2012 The Vampire Diaries Panel|Official video of entire Tvd Comic-Con Panel + New Season 4 Footage The Vampire Diaries - Teen Choice Awards Winners|Congratulations to Teen Choice Award Winners The Vampire Diaries - Congrats Gabrielle Douglas and Team U.S.A.|Congrats Gabrielle Douglas and Team U.S.A The Vampire Diaries - Season 4 First Look|The Vampire Diaries - Season 4 First Look The Vampire Diaries - Alive Clip|Clip Exclusive|Clip 2 The Vampire Diaries - Daniel Gillies Interview|Daniel Gillies Interview The Vampire Diaries - Torrey DeVitto Interview|Torrey DeVitto Interview The Vampire Diaries - The Vampire Diaries - Steven McQueen Interview|Steven McQueen Interview The Vampire Diaries - Kat Graham Interview|Kat Graham Interview The Vampire Diaries - Zach Roerig Interview|Zach Roerig Interview The Vampire Diaries - Claire Holt Interview|Claire Holt Interview The Vampire Diaries - Michael Trevino Interview|Michael Trevino Interview The Vampire Diaries - Candice Accola Interview|Candice Accola Interview The Vampire Diaries - Joseph Morgan Interview|Joseph Morgan Interview The Vampire Diaries - Paul Wesley Interview|Paul Wesley Interview The Vampire Diaries - Nina Dobrev Interview|Nina Dobrev Interview The Vampire Diaries - Ian Somerhalder Interview|Ian Somerhalder Interview The Vampire Diaries - Season 4 - New Promo "CW Thursday Has Bite"|Season 4 - New Promo "CW Thursday Has Bite" |} See also * Season Four Body Count * Season Four Soundtrack * Season One * Season Two * Season Three * Season Five References Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season Category:The Vampire Diaries television series